


Forever

by small_blue_owl



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Comforting Crowley (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentioned Gabriel (Good Omens), Nightmares, Rain, Scared Aziraphale (Good Omens), Short & Sweet, Storms, The author is also very soft, Trace amounts of Angst, but its not as fun, i should probably be doing homework, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_blue_owl/pseuds/small_blue_owl
Summary: A sound like a newly lit fire whipped across the sky. Aziraphale instinctively took Crowley’s hand, turning a worried look on the oddly clear surroundings.Then all the light disappeared.~*~(In which Aziraphale has a nightmare and Crowley comforts him)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This idea would not leave me alone, so here we are. It's just some fluff cause why not. Hope you enjoy. :) (Idk why it says 673... I thought it was 666. Oh well)

**…~*~…**

_A sound like a newly lit fire whipped across the sky. Aziraphale instinctively took Crowley’s hand, turning a worried look on the oddly clear surroundings._

_Then all the light disappeared._

_Disorientation hit Aziraphale like a wave, as his eyes desperately tried to adjust to the darkness. Everything solid seemed to have vanished except for Crowley’s hand in his own. Then almost imperceptibly, he felt Crowley being pulled away by some invisible force. Aziraphale tried in vain to hold him back but the demon was being dragged further and further away. Aziraphale cried out desperately as Crowley’s hand slipped from his own and vanished into the darkness. Panic coursed through him as he reached out helplessly, searching for the demon._

_A small flicker of light cut the darkness._

_A flaming sword illuminating the face of Gabriel._

_Aziraphale cried out in horror, rushing towards the flames as they briefly illuminated the terror-stricken face of his beloved demon. But he was too late._

_Gabriel swung the sword._

_An inhuman scream filled the darkness as the sword hit its mark and Crowley was burning and he was gone, gone forever…_

Aziraphale woke with a cry, his face wet with tears. His eyes darted wildly around the dark, still searching for danger.

Gradually, the world shifted back into place around him and he realized where he was. _It’s ok,_ he kept telling himself, _It’s ok. It’s ok._ But the devastating anguish from the dream did not dissipate. His heart was racing, and his breath came in sporadic gasps. Knowing it was a dream didn’t ease the terror he felt.

Slowly he became aware of a rushing sound that it took him several seconds to place. It was raining. The wind roared outside, and the rain poured down as though it was angry.

“Angel?”

Aziraphale jumped at the sound. “Angel, you ok?” Crowley lay beside him, his golden eyes full of concern.

“You…you were dead,” sobbed the angel, “I couldn’t…I couldn’t…” His voice trailed off as another sob caught in his throat.

A gust of wind shifted the rain and it streamed against the windows of the bookshop, as if trying to get in. Aziraphale winced at the sound, shying away in fear. Crowley gently wrapped the angel in his arms.

“Shhh, it’s ok. It was just a dream,” he murmured, holding Aziraphale close, “I’m alive, I’m here, it’s ok.”

The angel was still shaking in his arms. “I…I know but it…it felt…so…real,” managed Aziraphale in a broken voice, “I’m afraid the angels will…come after you. That…that I’ll find you too late…That we’ll never… get to say goodbye…” The angel’s voice was claimed by tears before he could continue. He clung tightly to the demon in his arms.

“Hey, hey. Slow down,” soothed Crowley, “I’m not going anywhere.” He gently rubbed circles into the angel’s back. “I will never leave you, I promise, angel.”

Crowley placed a kiss on his forehead. Aziraphale’s arms tightened around him. Crowley was real and safe and alive… “I don’t think I could live if you were gone,” admitted Aziraphale, softly. 

Crowley’s heart ached at the devotion in the angel’s voice. “I’ll always be right here,” he whispered gently, “Forever. I love you, angel.”

Gradually, the waves of panic and sadness that were shaking Aziraphale subsided and the only sound was the driving rain, rushing down outside. 

Sleep eventually crept back over Aziraphale and his breaths evened out. Crowley took a moment to gaze at the calm face of his beautiful angel, sleeping in his arms. Crowley felt so honored to be so trusted, so loved. A soft smile glowed on his face, a smile that was delicate and gentle. A smile that was only for his angel. He lightly kissed Aziraphale before letting sleep wash over him as well.

The rain continued to rail against the roof of the bookshop, but inside, an angel and a demon were safe, wrapped in each other’s arms, breathing in unison, and there to protect each other forever.

**…~*~…**

**Author's Note:**

> I am hopelessly soft. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated :)


End file.
